El Verdadero Deseo
by xDaniiRawr
Summary: One-shot; Dos disparos, Brittany junto a otros dos chicos que se encuentra se esconden en el baño intentando refugiarse de quien sea que esté rondando en McKinley con un arma. Pero Britt, llega a una pequeña conclusión que tiene que ver con una hermosa morena que no puede olvidar dentro del mismísimo baño. #Brittana


**Pues hola hola, soy Danii . esta es la primera historia que subo acá y será un One-Shot basado en el capítulo del día de ayer de Glee, Shooting Star :3 **

**Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen c:**

* * *

Una chica alta, joven, rubia y de ojos azules y sinceros que te explicaban todo con una simple sonrisa, o más bien solo con una mirada, estaba cayendo en la desesperación. Lo único que escuchó fue una bala y, por lo que había visto en distintos programas de televisión o caricaturas ésto solo significaba dos cosas. Muerte y completa tristeza. Porque sí, recordaba un pequeño episodio de una serie de televisión que veía Santana, en la cual hubo un tiroteo y mataron a un chico y luego, la adolescente que era su novia quedó destrozada, y ella hasta a las lágrimas había derramado al presenciar aquel simple hecho de ficción que, aún así en la realidad de igual forma podía suceder a fin de cuentas. Entonces, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue esconderse, debía refugiarse de cualquier estudiante o persona que anduviese con esa arma de fuego por los pasillos de McKinley. Entonces mientras observaba el lugar buscando algún lugar en donde esconderse se encontró con una Cheerio, su nombre era Marianne, una chica que una o dos veces había hablado con ella por simples cosas de la actividad común que compartían y un chico que para ella era desconocido, así que sin preguntar su nombre solo los tomó de las muñecas a ambos y caminaron sigilosamente hacia el baño de mujeres, que era la ''habitación'' si así podríamos llamarle pero, era la que quedaba más cercana al pasillo en el que se encontraban. No le interesaba demorarse más de lo que debía si podría ayudar a esas dos personas que había encontrado al camino, ya que a fin de cuenta igual que ella solo querían vivir, por muy dramático que suene, pero en esa situación cualquier cosa pasaba por su mente. ¿Qué estaría pasando con el resto del Club Glee?, ella se había atrasado porque se había quedado sacando un par de cosas en su casillero por lo que, no tuvo más alternativa que mantenerse ahí en el baño cuando y ya ella como los otros dos chicos se metieron dentro de un cubículo. Bajó la tapa del sanitario, para subirse al mismo intentando que así no viesen sus pies claramente, los chicos demás hicieron exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Nadie dijo ninguna palabra, y la verdad ninguno deseaba hacerlo. Era el hecho de que quizá estaban apunto de morir lo que le hizo sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho, quizá no volvería a ver jamás a los que amaba. Santana, ¿ella se acordaría aún de ella o habría encontrado a otra chica?, quizá una mujer más madura que ella que supiera más de la vida, que le haría más feliz y complacería además sus deseos. Pero no hizo más que suspirar, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. '' **Si tan solo le hubiese dicho que la quería a ella, de verdad** ''. Susurró para morderse el labio inferior luego, mientras comenzaba a llorar, acción que era la única que quizá podría liberarla del sufrimiento. ¿Y si luego solo encuentran su cuerpo, y ella muere?, no, no debía ser tan negativa. Eso fue lo primero que pensó, pero aún así se sentía terrible. Ahora a su cabeza vino la imagen de Sam, aquel chico que en los últimos meses luego de que terminase con San había intentado conquistarla, y en cierta forma lo hizo pero aún así su corazón seguía partido en dos, porque tanto como Sam tenía una mitad y la otra aún la poseía Santana, porque como la olvidaría luego de tantos años juntas. Pese a que fue una relación escondida al principio, aunque si nos remontamos a su infancia ambas eran dos inocentes chicas que se compartían simples besos, roces de labios y sonrisas, pero siempre sus meñiques unidos. Y a medida que los años pasaban eso iba poniéndose cada vez más fuerte, su relación, a los 16 comenzaron con algo más que besos, ésto llevó a las caricias y de un momento a otro hacían el amor. Ninguna sabía que llegarían al extremo de enamorarse de la otra, y hasta Santana intentó esconder sus sentimientos con otros hombres, con sexo que según ella la volvería a su heterosexualidad pero no, nada de eso funcionaba. Simplemente se enamoraron y como Brittany le dijo el primer día en el que se conocieron en ese jardín de niños; _**Tú y yo seremos amigas por siempre, no nos separaremos nunca. Y aunque así fuera, mi corazón siempre estará junto al tuyo, Sanny**__. _Recordó esa promesa bajo un árbol alejado de las señoras que se dedicaban a cuidarlas, y otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla esta vez, mucho más agria.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, aunque valoraba lo que Sam había hecho por ella ésta misma solo le encontraba como su hermano, sí, le veía como un hermano al cual besaba y aunque se sentía cómoda con ello aún así prefería a su morena. Alzó su rostro y su llanto fue aumentando, pero aún así era silencioso porque obviamente no quería que le escucharan. Si salía de ahí luego iría directo hasta su casillero en donde había guardado su teléfono para poder llamar a Santana, definitivamente este pequeño tiempo que hizo que viera sus prioridades y su verdadero deseo, lo que en verdad quería con ella junto a ella, en sus quizá, últimos minutos con vida. Se lamentó por haber iniciado aquella relación con Sammy que lo único que terminó por hacer fue alejar a su morena más de ella, pero aún así estaba feliz de que ella esté avanzando para poder cumplir su sueño, ser famosa, ser reconocida y querida, pero el hecho de que fuese también _deseada_ hacía que Brittany tuviera un sentimiento diferente, ¿Celos?, claro que si, eso era completamente cierto, si veía a San con otra chica que no fuese ella le destrozaría el corazón, porque según ella nadie podría reemplazarla y estaba en lo cierto, Santana nunca se a enamorado de ninguna otra persona que no fuese Britt. Pero algo interrumpió aquella conversación consigo misma que iba manteniendo, un ruido, la puerta sonaba y sus ojos se abrieron sintiendo como su corazón se detenía a medida que la puerta iba abriéndose, sentía como sudaba en frío y aquello era como si, ella fuese una llama que se encontraba encendida y que así como así el agua llegara sobre ella apagándose, desapareciendo, volviéndose inexistente.

Su cuerpo no hizo más que cuidadosamente ir acomodándose hacia atrás, pegándose a la pared pensando que así se alejaría de la situación en la que estaba inmersa, cerró los ojos con fuerza unos segundos mientras mordía su labio, estaba nerviosa. No entendía como un alumno podía traer un arma consigo si aunque McKinley fuese un lugar de no mucha confianza entre alumnos y hubiesen peleas recurrentes, insultos y todo ello no era para llegar a las armas, a matar a alguien. Pero notó por el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y el extremo del cubículo que un hombre estaba ahí, un hombre que luego habló. '' **¿Brittany? **''. Aquel susurro fue oído por la chica y un respiro de completo alivio fue expulsado cuando se bajó del sanitario para solo abrir la puerta y irse directo a los brazos de su profesor, el Sr. Schue en ese instante era como su héroe, definitivamente. Solo volvió a llorar sintiéndose frágil, mientras al mismo tiempo los dos chicos escondidos en los cubículos juntos al suyo salían de la misma manera mientras su profesor le acariciaba la espalda. '' **Todo estará bien, todo estará bien** ''. Siguió repitiendo el hombre hasta que la chica se calmó y como Brittany había hecho anteriormente con estos dos otros chicos, se los llevó directamente a la sala del Club Glee. Tomaron precauciones mirando a todos lados antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo para poder llegar nuevamente a la sala de coro en donde sus demás compañeros se encontraban, y notaron como los policías que estaban ahí dentro les decían que se refugiaran en ese lugar, ya que ellos estaban en un recorrido del perímetro para poder ver si aún algún sujeto se encontraba rondando por ahí con el arma quizá. Pero al entrar a la sala su corazón se partió al ver la rapidez con la que Sam se acercó a ella a abrazarle, tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que había pensado en aquellos minutos en los que se mantuvo escondida pero, prefirió solo abrazarle con fuerza ya que a aún así se sentía triste, demasiadas emociones malas para ella en ese día.

Pero cuando salieron de ahí, ésta no se fue directamente a su hogar si no que se mantuvo en un parque cercano sola, no deseaba compañía y solo tenía su teléfono en mano, mirándolo, acariciando la imagen que salía en la pantalla. Relamió sus labios nerviosa mientras escribía un texto. '' **Lamento molestarte, de verdad. Pero no sabes todo lo que sucedió hoy y quizá lo veas en las noticias, necesito tus palabras, tu apoyo, tu sonrisa, tus abrazos de oso. Te necesito a ti** ''. Solo fue eso y apretó el botón para enviarle el mensaje a Santana Lopez, quien aún seguía siendo el amor de su vida y sin duda alguna, aquel hecho no cambiaría. Se hundió en la banca en la que estaba sentada y de pronto sintió su teléfono vibrar en sus manos, sonrió levemente, pensando que era una respuesta de ella, pero no. En su estómago se creó un nudo ya que en vez de responderle en una forma simple le había llamado y ella, estaba nerviosa y no sabía si contestar o negar aquello. Pero luego de ganar algo de confianza de quién sabe donde contestó. Dejó el teléfono junto a su oído y solo pudo escuchar a Santana exclamar ciertas cosas en español, definitivamente ella estaba alterada. '' **¡Britt!, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿estás herida?, buscaré inmediatamente información sobre lo que pasó allá, si quieres puedo tomar un tren a Lima si no quedan más viajes en avión** ''. Dijo de manera rápida pero aún así la rubia le había entendido, y no hizo más que suspirar. Aquella era la chica de la que se había enamorado, la preocupada morena que hacía todo por ella. '' **Yo, estoy bien.. Solo quería escuchar tu voz y ya, sabes que cuando me hablas algo dentro de mi me hace sentir, aliviada** ''. Susurró con simpleza mientras reposaba una de sus manos en su pecho. '' **¿De verdad estás bien?, da igual lo que esté pasando en medio de nosotras, sabes que más allá de que no estés conmigo y estés con ese boca de trucha aún me preocupo por ti de sobremanera, eres mi mejor amiga** ''. Y con eso su interior explotó, no entendía como aún pese a todo lo que le había hecho aún sentía algo por ella. '' **San, no me repitas lo último, solo dime que me quieres y ya, solo eso quiero escuchar ahora** ''. Se oía la respiración agitada de la morena al otro lado de la línea, que rápidamente contestó. '' **Te quiero Britt-Britt, más aún, te amo.. Pero, aunque no sepa que esté sucediendo allá, sabes que estoy contigo. Tú y yo seremos amigas por siempre, no nos separaremos nunca. Y aunque así fuera, mi corazón siempre estará junto al tuyo, Britt-Britt** ''. Y con eso, solo con esa última frase Brittany sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que ya tenía un nuevo objetivo en su vida y aunque ese día había pasado por muchas cosas, tanto por Tubbs, por Sam y por lo del disparo Santana había hecho que una sonrisa se mantuviera en sus labios y dudaba que se fuera de estos. Deseaba tenerla de vuelta y, solo quedaba un poco de tiempo para que se fuese de Lima a probablemente entrar a alguna academia de baile y lo siguiente, pero su futuro era claro, pero aún así quería a _su_ morena junto a ella.

Luego de aquel día, sus prioridades se aclararon. Al día siguiente sin duda terminaría con Sam, para simplemente ir terminando su año de manera correcta a diferencia del año anterior. Se graduaría, intentaría conseguir alguna beca o quizá solo buscaría la forma de entrar a alguna escuela de danza en Nueva York, pero lo importante es que estaría cerca de Santana. Estaría cerca del amor de su vida y podría volver a empezar, porque ellas nunca se dejaron de amar, fue simplemente un error que cometieron. Pero da igual eso, lo importante en su historia es que la terminarían juntas, porque ambas finalmente lo deseaban.-

* * *

**Espero que halla sido de su agrado, realmente tenía miedito de subir algo por si quedaba feo, pero lo hice y ya justo hoy en la mañana :z 333 ****Brittana forever uh *-***

**Por si quieren hablar o, molestar, qué se yo *-***

**Facebook, Twittah, Tamblah & Ask; ****xDaniiRawr**

**Si leyeron el fic, muchas gracias, de verdad.. Me siento honrada, rawr3.**


End file.
